The present invention relates to a data storage device. In particular, the present invention relates to a head interconnect circuit for electrically connecting transducer elements of a data storage device to process circuitry for read or write operations.
Disc drive systems are well known which include data heads including transducer elements for reading or writing data to a recordable disc. Transducer elements of the data heads are electrically connected to drive circuitry through a head interconnect circuit. Conductive paths on the head interconnect circuit electrically connect head leads connected to transducer elements on the head to circuit leads connected to drive circuitry.
Heads are supported relative to a disc surface by a head actuator or E-block. A drive circuit is mounted on the head actuator and circuit leads on the head interconnect circuit are connected to lead connectors or solder pads on the drive circuit. Leads are supported along an edge of a lead tip of the head interconnect circuit and connectors or solder pads are aligned along a slot or edge of the drive circuit. The lead tip is inserted into the slot or aligned with the edge to connect circuit leads to connectors. Leads are soldered to connectors to electrically connect transducer elements of the head to drive circuitry.
Prior to soldering, leads are aligned with the connectors or solder pads to assure desired electrical connection for read and write operations. Drive circuits mounted on a head actuator or E-block include a conductive metal substrate supporting a printed circuit. During soldering operation, solder can spill from the solder pad or connector. Solder spill to a conductive metal substrate can short the electrical connection between the data heads and drive circuitry so that the data heads are defective. The present invention addresses these and other problems, and offers other advantages over the prior art.
A head interconnect circuit for connecting transducer elements of a data head to drive circuitry including an alignment finger for aligning leads relative to lead connectors or solder pads for electrically connecting heads to drive circuitry.